If they never left Lorien and the mogs never attacked
by Trivero
Summary: Lorien was never attacked by the mogs, and the Loric 'Twelve' never left. And they don't know that are the Loric Elders. Intersects with my I am number Eleven story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everybody.**

**This is a story about if the Loric Twelve never left Lorien. They don't know that they were the chosen Loric Elders, because it never happened. The story would include my characters from I am number Eleven. I hope you read and enjoy. It is the same pairings as I am number Eleven...And everyone is 16. So Ella, and Maggie get someone to date.**

**Adam isn't in it... yet. And Sarah, and Sam either.**

**Andrea: One.**

**Maggie: Two.**

**Hannu: Three. **

**John: Four.**

**Thomas: Five**

**Maren: Six**

**Marina: Seven**

**Joseph: Eight**

**Stanley: Nine**

**Ella: Ten**

**Marlene: Eleven**

**Roven: Twelve**

**Angie: Angie Haha...**

**And anyone who is curious about what I am doing with the Nine and Six one shot stuff...**

**I am going to do a series of one shots for Nine and Six :). **

**I hope you enjoy this story, please like, follow and review.**

* * *

**Stanley POV**

Today, I am forced to be the new kid. My family, and my cepan, decided that I need to go to a public school this year. All my life I had been in this really cool private school. Now I am going to go to a public school.

I guess I am happy...

No, not really. I had tried getting myself out of this public school thing. "People do drugs there, and smoke..." I said yesterday, and sure it was sort of true, but I would never do it. So they just told me to grow up and get into the public school.

So I did. And now I am here.

"Welcome to our school!'" A girl with brown hair says, "I am Marina. The principle told me that I had to show you around the school, and help you find your group of friends. So, I guess that means show you around the cliques... What is your name?"

"I am Stanley..." I say and she smiles.

"Okay, Stanley, I am going to show you around." she says.

She shows me around the school, which is small. And she seems to like the cliques, and she is more interested in telling me who the cliques are than showing me the school. She is trying to help me find my group of cliques. "Those are the jocks. The rich jocks." she says. And I look around. "The only two that I don't mind talking to is John, Hannu and Maren, I am pretty sure John and Maren are dating. They are nice. Most rich kids aren't" she says. Huh. I wonder how she would do with the private school I went to...Everyone was rich there.

"Those are the laid-back kind of loners, who hang out together. So that's my group. Joseph, Maggie and Ella is in it to... Joseph is my boyfriend, and Ella and Maggie are my best friends." she says and I nod my head. Ella and

"That's the popular group. I don't talk to many of them. The leaders are Roven and Angie. They aren't the nicest people." She continues, pointing at a cheerleader, and a rich jock who is popular.

And we stop at a group of who I think are the cool kids. "The cool ghetto kids. They are something." she says. "I only talk to really Andrea and Thomas. And sometimes not really Marlene. She is a trouble maker. And she is a complete bitch. But she is hilarious." and I see Marlene. I can tell by the way she acts, that she is the one that Marina is describing. She is hot. She has really long blond hair that goes to her butt, and red ends. Her eyes drown you in. She has big boobs, and a big ass too. Yet she still manages to be really skinny. And short. She is leaning against the wall talking to some chick. Marlene is wearing a crop top, and Aero postallu sweat shorts.

"Is she dating anyone?" I ask Marina.

"Who? Marlene? No, but Andrea and Thomas are. See." And she points at two teenagers kissing each other.

"Marlene seems nice." I say, and Marlene is laughing at her friend.

I hear Marlene say, "Your an ass." and the way she says it makes me wish she said that to me. And her eyes turn to me. I feel my self being sucked in. And she quickly looks away and continues her conversation with the girl.

"She isn't... I mean I am sure she is, underneath all that fake stuff." Marina says, and I nod my head.

I know what group I want to be in.

The Ghetto Cool Kids.

* * *

**Okay, so that was a short first chapter. Please review, like and follow if you like it. So, I have many questions to answer, and I will.**

**1. Adam is going to come in. How, I won't tell you :P**

**2. Sam and Sarah are coming in to.**

**3. Marlene (Eleven) has the same cepan, and the cepan is still the same if you know what I mean ;P. **

**You will have to read to find out how...**

**I hope you like, follow and REVIEW :)**

**Tannabella**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone,**

**Thank you for reviewing Loricwarrior9, Someone the World Forgot, Glory of Lorien and Annabella123. I really appreciate it. :)**

**And yah, I am still writing the story in English because after all... I don't speak loric...**

**Also, since there is other classes, Ella, Maggie, Angie and Roven are in the other class.**

**The school is really small, so they are divided into 2 classes, 12 a and 12 b. (That's how it is in my town for some high schools) **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Stanley POV**

Marina then shows me to my first class, "Since you know, this is an all guard school, it is obvious that we have guard classes. I mean it is what your cepan teaches you, but it is also good to have other types of knowledge. It is a nice class. All the teachers here are cepans except this one. She is my favourite teacher, to be honest." she says and I smile.

"Thanks. But where do I put my stuff?" I ask and she smiles.

"You don't have a locker yet. The principle will provide you with one tomorrow, you can keep it next to your desk, which Mrs. Varmose will show you to." Marina says, "Also wait in front of the class, she always makes us introduce ourselves when there is a new kid." I smile as she goes to her desk. I wait at the desk. And that's when Marlene walks in. She is laughing. And smiling. She is talking to Thomas and Andrea.

Andrea sits beside Marlene and Thomas. Thomas and Andrea sneak a quick kiss, before the teacher walks in.

I also notice Joseph and he sits across the room from Marina. They wave a flirty wave at each other.

I also see Hannu sit beside Joseph.

I am honestly so surprised that I am remembering all these names.

"Hello class, Today we have a new student." she says. "Stanley, what we do is when there is new people, anyone can ask you anything they would like. You get to choose who asks the question. And then we will start class.. Lets start-"

"How do you know my name?" I ask and everyone laughs.

"I can see into your past. So everything about you I know automatically." she says and I nod my head. That's a pretty cool legacy. "Well not everything, but the basic stuff. Alright go ahead and ask questions raise your hand." she says and I smile.

But my heart is racing, Marina puts up her hand. Good someone I know. I point at her and she smiles, "What are you legacies?"

"Telekinesis, like everyone, Legacy Transference, Antigravity, Animal Telepathy, Super Hearing, Super Speed and Super Strength." I say and she nods.

Some random guy has his hand up, "Do you do some type of steroids or something?" his voice is deep.

"No." I say and I point at Andrea.

"What's you favourite colour?" Andrea asks.

"Is that a relevant question?" I say and everyone laughs, and Marlene grins. She whispers something into Andrea's ear. Shit, why didn't I try to listen.

"You." I point at some chick, who is kind of ugly.

She grins, "How many people live in your house?"

"Three, Mom, sister Jaszey, and my cepan Daxin." and she nods.

"Hey you, do you have a girlfriend?" I turn to see Marlene grin at me. And I smile. She is really hot, and totally my type.

"Please put up your hand." the teacher says.

Marlene rolls her eyes, and she says less playfully this time, "Do you have a girlfriend?" and I smile a little.

"Why do you want to be her?" I ask and she smiles.

"Maybe." she says and we both laugh. And so does the rest of the class. The teacher rolls her eyes at us, and she shows me my desk, which is next to Marlene. I smile. I like this school a lot.

* * *

**Maren POV **(after her first class is over)

I say bye to the teacher and John runs up to me and he whispers, "She is the worst teacher ever." And I roll my eyes.

"Have you forgotten about Mr. Jackson the principle?" I ask him and he laughs.

"He isn't a teacher." he replies and I look down.

"I guess." I say to him. And he laughs.

"How is Grandma Hannah?" he asks and I look down sadly.

"She is better." I say.

He pats my back, "Don't worry she is going to be fine." And I smile.

"Let's get into the next class." I say and he nods his head.

* * *

**Marlene POV**

"Let's skip next period." I say to Andrea and Thomas and they nod their heads. I read the new kids mind, I have to admit, this Stanley guy is hot. The only thing is that he is a rich kid, so he can't be apart of my ghetto group... Or can he? He thinks _I wish I could go hang out with them. _I grin to myself, he is thinking about us. Good. "I am going to ask the new kid to hang with us." And Andrea and Thomas look at me astonished by my words.

"No way!" Andrea says, "He is a rich kid!" And I roll my eyes.

"I'll be right back." I say. I walk to Stanley, I make a what do you want nod, "Wanna come hang with me and my bros?" I ask and he grins.

"I have been waiting for this." he says and I laugh. He grabs my hand, and I roll my eyes.

"Not so fast. Mommy says never talk to strangers." I say jokingly and he rolls his eyes.

"I won't be a stranger for long, Marlene." he says.

I walk over to Andrea and Thomas with Nine, the rest of the ghetto kids go to class and look at me shocked, but then they smile. I smile at Stanley. "We are skipping for fun, want to come?" I ask and he nods.

* * *

**I hope you liked that chapter, please like follow and review :)**

**Tannabella**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry for not updating, I was at my cottage all weekend.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, and special thanks to Glory of Lorien and Loricwarrior9 :). It makes my day when you take your time to make a review to let me know that people actually are reading this story. Haha.**

**I don't know if some of you didn't read the note where I said that I am doing the same pairings as I am number Eleven, that there is so far.**

**( SPOILER TO I AM NUMBER ELEVEN IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE MOST RECENT CHAPTERS, THEN THIS IS A SPOILER.) The pairings so far in I am number Eleven are Nine and Eleven, Six and John, Marina and EIght, Twelve and Angie :). And for the other pairings in this story it is Five and One, and you will have to find out for the other ones later. Three and Ella are a possibility and Three and Two is also a possibility.**

**I hope you like this chapter :).**

* * *

**Stanley POV**

I know that it is a bad thing to skip class. But I can't help myself. I like her so much, how was I supposed to say no? And how was I supposed to say yes? Well I didn't say anything, I just nodded my head. I can't believe it is my first day and I am going to skip school. My mom, my cepan and my sister would be so pissed at me. I would be in a huge amount of trouble, and I know it. Regardless, I find myself actually not caring, because I get to hang out with her.

The girl.

Marlene. She makes a kind of evil grin, but I don't ask why. "So what is your legaices, Marlene, Thomas and Andrea?" I ask. Andrea and Thomas obviously don't like me to much, and it is probably because I am a rich kid, after all, they are called the ghetto cool kids... I am not ghetto, even thought I kind of act like it. Andrea and Thomas are holding hands, and Thomas scowls, while Andrea just looks at the ground. She is ignoring me. Thomas, Marlene and Andrea are definitely the 'leaders' of the group. It is a pretty big one, but everyone else is not here. They actually went into class... The same way I am supposed to be.

"I can fly, and Externa, Enhancement, and Telekinesis are my legacies." Thomas says. And I nod my head. I wait for someone else to say what their legacies are, and Thomas realizing I am waiting elbows Andrea who looks at us and snaps out of her little day dream.

"Ugh. My legacies are Enhancement, Telekinesis, Super Balance, Seismic Waves, and I can make people think stuff is happening to them when its not... kinda like illusions." Andrea says and I try to give her a smile but she looks away again.

"I can read minds, control you to do whatever I want you to, I kind of have lumen, but better... I can teleport, turn invisible, make you feel pain through the burn of my eyes, I also have the obvious Telekinesis and Enhancement." Marlene says and she grins to herself as she hears me mutter shit under my breathe. She can read my mind. She knows how I feel about her.

We walk into this fast food restaurant and we order something to eat. And that's when I see someone staring at us. He is pale, pale as fuck. He doesn't look away. I see Marlene looking at the pale man too. She looks at me, and then back at the pale man. No one on Lorien is that pale, the sun is always shining. Marlene then whispers to Andrea, Thomas and I, "Let's get out of here." And I nod my head.

"That may be a good idea." I say.

* * *

**Hannu POV**

"Looks like the ghetto cool kids took a new kid. " I say and Marina, and Joseph look at me oddly, and I motion towards the empty chairs, "They skipped class and brought him with them." And I see Marina nod her head sadly.

"I think most of them are bad influences." Marina says and Joseph laughs.

"I think that they are nice. Sure, they can be... different." Joseph says and I smile, as they put their hands together to touch, they are so cute together. And I look away, I must admit, I am the tinniest bit jealous that I don't have a girlfriend yet. I REALLY want one.

I look down, and I pay attention to the teacher once again.

* * *

**So I hope you liked that chapter. Please like, follow and REVIEW :)**

Tannabella


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Everybody :).**

**I really hope you will like this chapter, and this story in general. I think in the next few chapters, there will be some weird action. I would like to thank Glory of Lorien, tessanatorsix, and Annabelledash for reviewing. It means the world to me to know that you guys are enjoying the story.**

**I changed my name to Trivero. It is easier for me to remember because it means more to me.**

**So here is chapter 4 ;)**

* * *

**Andrea POV**

"What do you think it was?" I ask Thomas and Marlene. I really don't like the new kid, and I do not like the fact that he is just some random rich kid who wants to be apart of the group. And he obviously likes Marlene.

Which worries me.

"I don't know, but he seemed like some weird stalker." Stanley says, and I roll my eyes.

"Thank you captain obvious! You stupid rich kids always ruin everything." I shout at him.

And Marlene gives me a disapproving look. Oh, great. She likes him. "Andrea enough." she says and I glare at her.

"Aren't you scared, the guy was just staring at us! I don't know about you but that's not normal! And that has never happened before until Stanley here came to our school. I hate new kids, and worst of all rich ones." I say and Marlene is about to say something, but Thomas put his arm on me, and I turn my eyes to him. His eyes are adorable. He has brown eyes, and he is my height. I love him so much.

"Andrea, your under stress calm down." Thomas says, and I nod my head.

"It was probably some guy who thought I was hot, so calm down." Marlene says, and we all burst into laughing. She is so weird.

We all walk back to the school, and I realize that it is the middle of the second period, but no one else seems to care, so we go into the class, and the teacher stares at us. His name is Mr. Uriah. He honestly is the worst teacher ever. "Stanley, you are hanging out with the slackers I see." the teacher says, "It isn't good to skip class on your first day. I am disappointed. Get into your seats." he says, and Marlene snorts.

"Well, your just a horrible teacher, Mr. Uriah. Isn't Uriah a first name?" she asks and everyone in the room laughs, but when they see Mr. Uriah's death glare they stop laughing. He points at our chairs, and we go to the back of the room. Stanley follow us. He sits beside Marlene. I look around to see Marina, Eight and Hannu smile at me. I wave a little. But then I try to pay attention to the teacher. After all, I shouldn't be talking to loners. Except Hannu is a rich jock. But John and Maren, the other leaders are in the other class.

And the leaders of the rich popular kids are in the other class.

Thank god.

I hate the rich kids, not only because I am not the richest person in the whole world, because they are super snobby. I really just don't like people like that, and Stanley went to a private school so he has to be like one of them.

But what if he isn't.

I don't care.

He is probably rude and arrogant.

I see Marlene glaring at me, and I look at the teacher, ignoring her constant glares.

* * *

**Ella POV**

After school, I went back home, at home my mom and dad look at me, and they ask, "How was school?" I smile at them.

"It was pretty good." I say, and I then notice my mother wearing a fancy dress, and my father in a suit. That's when my cepan Crayton comes down. Crayton smiles at me. He is also wearing a suit. "Where are you guys going?" I ask them.

"Your mother, cepan and I are going out for dinner. And I know you don't like staying home alone, so I was wondering if you could call Marina up and ask her if she can hang out tonight." Dad says and I nod my head. It is about time my parents do something, they spent most of their time mourning the death of my older brother Jason. Jason and I were driving in a car when it happened. Jason was driving and I was beside him. He looked at the road, the icy road, and realized that he was going to fall off the cliff no matter what he would do. We were just about to fall when he looked at me.

"Ella, get out of the car, now." he said and I looked at him.

"What about you?" I questioned him with fear in my eyes.

"I will follow behind you. Now slowly, get out of the car." he said and I began crying. He kisses me, and he says, "Now get out, I am coming right behind you, I promise." and I get out slowly, but the minute I get out, Jason fell with the car. I cried, and screamed. I couldn't do anything, I was only 13, and didn't have any legacies.

It was about time for mom and dad to get over it.

But I know I never will.

I call Marina and say, "Hey, can I come over."

"Sorry Ella, but I am busy tonight." she says and I nod my head sadly even though I know she can't see me.

"Okay." I say. I hear a breath of hesitation.

"Why don't you ask Maren to see if she isn't busy tonight?" she suggests and I slowly nod my head.

"Maybe I will. What's her number?" I ask her and she tells me the number.

I call Maren, and I hear through the phone, "Hello, I am the maid of the Thalianna Family, how may I help you?" I hear, and I kind of snort. They have a maid?

"Uh, yes, please let me speak to Maren?" I ask.

"Who may I say is calling?" she asks and I say Ella.

"Uh, hey, it's Maren, do you have the wrong number Ella?" she asks.

"Um, no. Marina gave me your number because I was wondering if we could have a sleepover at your house." I say. I must sound like an idiot. I never speak to Maren, but Marina does. I only talk to Marina and Joseph and everyone else in what they call the loner group. Marina talks to everyone, except really the popular ones.

"Uh, sure. Why not." she says and I smile.

"I will see you there!" I say.

And we both hang up. The only reason I know where Maren's house is, is because she has a huge birthday party every year. She has a huge house, that every girl or boy would want to live in, if they were smart.

I pack my stuff and I head for Maren's house.

* * *

**Roven POV**

I look at my dad, who sits on the couch coughing. My sister looks at me. "It is getting worse." she says. She is only 9 years old, yet she knows that dad is sick. Really sick. She knows he is dying. And the worst part is she is taking it in better than I am. Our mom died when Georgianna was born, she died because of to much blood loss. I had out first hated her for it, but I guess I got over it. I mean, she was not only punishing dad and I, she was also punishing herself, because she never met her mom. It also isn't fully her fault that mom is dead. It was mom's for letting herself have another baby. My cepan, Katie, is feeding him soup. Bruce, Georgianna's cepan, stands beside us, and holds Georgianna's hand.

"Don't worry, he will be fine. He is getting better." Bruce says, but I can tell he is lying. My legacy tells me so. Because my legacy is after all, knowing when people are lying or not. Sure it is lame, but I have better ones. Georgianna nods her head, and I go upstairs, and I hear the telephone ring. I go to answer it. "Hey, it's Angie." I hear through the telephone line.

"Hey, what's the problem?" I ask and I feel her smile through the phone.

"I have an idea. For my blog post, but I need your help." Angie says. Angie has this blog post thing, where she posts the latest gossip, sometimes I help her with it, because after all, she is my girlfriend. Everyone at school follows her blogs.

The weird thing about Angie is, is that her mom is my cepan. And her dad, I never really get to talk to. It is weird, because her mom lives with us, and most of the time Angie lives with us.

Her parents are divorced.

"Okay, what is it?" I ask.

"The new kid Stanley. I think he is joining the ghetto cool kids. And the best part is, I think he is dating Marlene." Angie says and I feel my self look away. The ghetto cool kids. They are popular, but not rich. They are weird, and un-predictable. But Marlene is so pretty, I can't even explain it.

"Okay, so what do I do?" I ask.

"I want you to find out if it is true." she says.

"What? How?" I ask her.

"Isn't it obvious? I want you to talk to them." she says. And I roll my eyes. What is she trying to get me into now? "I read their minds, and I think they are going out on a date to Mc. Donalders on King, can you watch them?"

"I guess." I say and she laughs happily.

"Thank you honey, talk to you later." she says and she hangs up.

Great. Now I have to go to Mc. Donalders in public. Better change my look with my legacy to make me look different.

So I make my hair red, I make fake freckles, and I make glasses. I make my self shorter and scrawnier. And I grin to myself. And I leave to Mc. Donalders.

* * *

**Stanley POV**

"How was your first day?" My cepan Daxin asks. I smile at him.

"Pretty good." I say.

"Did you get into a clique?" he asks and I nod my head. He takes a sip of his what I think is coffee.

"The ghetto cool kids." I say and he spits what he is drinking all over the floor. He looks at me.

"Don't tell your mom, she will kill you." he says and I smile and laugh.

I nod my head to say okay, and Jaszey is in mom's arms. Daxin walks over to my mom and kisses her. I look away. I love Daxin like a father, but it has been hard on me. When I was a kid, my dad left without an explanation. And my cepan and mom fell in love, they got married when I was 9, and they had a kid last month. Jaszey, I never understood why her name wasn't just spelt Jazzey, because that is the way it is said. "How was your first day honey?' my mom asks me and I smile.

"Good." I say and she smiles.

"Did you make any friends?" she asks and I nod my head.

"Yup I made some friends." I say, and she grins.

"Good." she says. And then the phone rings. And mom goes to pick it up.

"Hello?" she says.

* * *

**Marlene POV**

I walked in the house and my two older brothers were hanging off the walls. They are twins. Drake and Jack. They both have the same legacies, anti-gravity. When I was a kid, both of my parents passed away in a car crash. Drake and Jack were 9. I was 6. My cepan, and their cepans took care of us. Amelia, and Ben are Drake and Jack's cepans. They are a couple. My cepan, James, also took care of us.

We all live together, and we act like a normal family. Amelia and Ben act like the mom and dad, and James like the Uncle who never got married. Drake the responsible one, Jack the less responsible one who does go out of the house once and a while, and me. The trouble maker.

"How was school?" Amelia asks me. I give her a small grin.

'Pretty good." I say, "Do you mind if I go out for dinner tonight?" I ask her and she nods her head. I then call Stanley. He gave me his number in class, since he is such a flirt.

"Hello?" I hear on the other side of the phone. It is a womens voice.

"Mhhm. Can I talk to Stanley?" I ask and she hesitates.

"Who is this?" she asks.

"The girl from earth." I say rolling my eyes. "Can I please talk to Stanley?"

"May I have your name please?" she says. I roll my eyes.

"Marlene. My name is Marlene, now can I _please_ talk to Stanley?" I ask and she gives the phone to Stanley.

"Marlene?" he says.

"Hey, are you busy tonight? I was wondering, would you like to go to Mc. Donalders tonight?" I ask.

"Sure, why not?" he says. And I smile to my self.

"See you there?" I ask.

"Yah, see you there."

* * *

**So I hope you liked that chapter.**

**Please review, like and follow :)**

**Trivero**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Everybody,**

**So thank you for reviewing Someone the World Forgot, Annabelledash, Glory of Lorien, and tessanatorsix. It means a lot. I hope everyone is liking this story, thank you so much for reviewing.**

**Just to let you know, Mc. Donalders, is ... You guys probably realized that haha.**

**Please like, follow and review.**

* * *

**John POV**

I look at my mom and dad, who smile at me. And my little sister, and little brother, they also look at me. "What?" I ask.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on vacation." My dad says.

"Why? We already live in a huge house with a pool, tenis court, art gallery... And the list could go on forever." I say and he rolls his eyes at me.

My mom looks at me and smiles gently. "We wanted to go to Grand Goharios. And live there for a year, like a vacation, for a year. No school-"

"NO WAY!" I shout, "I am not going on vacation for a year, I have school, and Maren-" I say and my dad shakes his head at me.

"We are leaving in a month, no matter what." my dad says. And Kaleen smiles at me, she is 5 and doesn't understand what is going on. Canel is 8, and also wouldn't understand.

"But what about Maren!" I shout and they don't respond, so I run off to my room and I slam the door. I hate my family.

* * *

**Maren POV**

I guess I was kind of taken back because Ella and I never speak to each other, I know that Marina always tries to get us to become friends, but I just don't know why I can't. I mean, Ella is nice and all, it's just my mom, dad , grandma, and younger brother can be, well, embarrassing, and not only that, strict. And also my grandma Hannah, is dyeing of cancer, she needs silence, so how can I just pretend I have a perfect life in front of Ella.

I hear a knock on the door and I run to the stairs, and she comes in. "Woah." she says. I roll my eyes, everyone has the same reaction to my house.

"Hi Ella," I say and my parents and brother are now looking at me weirdly.

"You didn't tell us you were having a guest over?" my mom says, and I roll my eyes.

"Mom this is Ella, Dad this is Ella, Gonver this is Ella." I say and they smile at her.

My mom, dad, and Gonver, shake her hand. "Hello." my mom says.

"Nice to meet you." my dad says.

"Your hot, we should go out." my brother says, and I glare at him, and Ella laughs.

"Aren't I a little to old for you?" she asks him.

My brother blushes and looks away. He is 13. My parents and him leave. "Can you show me around the house?" she asks and I nod my head.

I go through it all within 30 minutes. And I tell her to put her stuff in my room. We go back down and my grandma is trying to walk to the kitchen. "Mamie Hannah, go sit down, I can get you something." I say to her. She is walking slowly, and is bald. I notice Ella looking at my Mamie sadly.

"It's okay, I can do it." Mamie says and I shake my head.

"Go sit, I will get it." I say and she nods her head.

I open the fridge door with telekinesis and get her a banana from the fridge and some water. After I do that Ella and I, go back to my room. "What do you want to do?" I ask her and she smiles.

"I want to do blindfolded makeovers." Ella says, "It is a sleepover classic."

"What?" I ask her.

"You've never had a blindfolded makeover!?" she asks me and I shake my head.

"To think of it, I haven't had a sleepover in years." I say and Ella stares at me shocked.

"Then we need to give you the best sleepover ever!" Ella says.

* * *

**Stanley POV**

I arrive at Mc. Donalders and she is already there. Crap, screw good impressions, I wanted to be there first. "How did you get here so fast, I have super speed and I didn't even beat you." I say and she rolls her eyes.

"Teleporting. Duh." she says and I laugh.

"Right." I say.

And we walk in. We order our food and sit down. "This stuff can't be good for you." I say and she smiles.

"No it isn't." she says. She is wearing exactly what she wore to school. She is absolutely stunning. "Your mom seemed pretty strict on the phone."

"She is." I say.

"Asking my for my name," she says rolling her eyes and then she smiles, and I laugh.

We are the only ones in here, except a group of pale people. And who I think is the leader of the popular group. When I look at him, he automatically looks away.

She then turns her eyes to a group of pale people. I look, and I see knives in their boots. And a gun, and that's when Marlene looks at me scared. "We should go." she says and I nod my head.

"We should." I say, and we leave automatically, and she grabs my hand, and we run. "Who do you think they are?" I ask her and she looks at me.

"I don't know." she says.

"Can't you read minds?" I shout at her and I realize the tears in her eyes, she is scared. She was scared of them.

"I WASN'T GOING TO READ THEIR MINDS BECAUSE I WAS TO SCARED, AND I AUTOMATICALLY THOUGHT TO LEAVE!" She shouts at me, and the tears run down her face.

"Shh." I say, but she keeps on going. I grab her and I kiss her. I feel her small body against mine, and it feels so right, and she I had to lift her up to kiss me.

"We are fine," I say finally letting go, "How about you call the Elders to report it."

She looks at me, "Good idea." she dials the number and says, "Hello. Hi Elder Hamerios, I would like to report some pale people with guns at at King." she says and then her face looks confused. "What do you mean you already know who it is? What? Why don't you explain that to everyone? Hello?" she says and she puts down the phone. "They hung up. They said that they had it under control and that they know who it is..."

"What?" I ask her.

"I don't know, but there is something they aren't telling us." She says.

* * *

**So I thought that was a decent chapter.**

**Please like, follow and review.**

**Trivero**


End file.
